


4040 B))

by Sunny_mola



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: god sorry we do not know how to write anprim but, this shall not rot in our draft forever ayee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_mola/pseuds/Sunny_mola
Summary: HMMMM have fun reading aaaa :D <3it is just a..... brainrot thought vomit light hearted (?) short story :]]
Relationships: techprim woohoo
Kudos: 10





	4040 B))

Sunlight kissed his tanned skin. Anprim was fast asleep. The morning forest has this warm silence-- teamed up with the vibrance of life.

The wilderness sure had its charms. 

There. anprim was fast asleep, he sure was a light sleeper, you would think he slept in a tree, like a squirrel.

  


Transhumanist stared at the primitivist in front of him. Oh god, isn’t Anprim so cute when he is just-

Stop. You can't start falling for him, you two are of the opposite political ideologies. It’s not going to work out. 

  


Transhumanist had the weirdest obsession with solar panels. He would always have them on his roof, even during the winter

it is Green energy after all-! The sun's energy is practically inexhaustible, imagine waking up beside solar panels covered with a thick layer of frost, looking like they are emitting rays of pure light, surrounded by a field of snow is the wildest fantasy Transhumanist had ever dared to imagine. 

  


Anprim has long eyelashes, he thought to himself. The curly locks falling softly on his tanned cheeks. He has a cute dimple when he smiles, well, when he is not chasing after people's phones and smashing them into the pavement anyway. 

He reached his hand out to pet the primitivist's hair. He loved the feel of the fluffy strands between his fingers.

  


Transhumanist would never admit to himself, but at times he almost wished he was a caveman—never mind a transhuman one. Life was so much simpler than today's technology-laden existence. 

  


But no- Transhumanist wanted a galactic civilization free of biology’s burdens and limitations. He wanted to reach for the stars. 

  


A glorious future, free of diseases, poverty, and death.

  


Anprim's eyes still closed, he looked so innocent.

  


"Anprim," he whispered, leaning into his personal space, as close as he could get to him while still sitting.

"Beep boop," he said in a sing-song voice, poking him in the side.

  


Anprim slipped out of his slumber and looked at him, a confused expression on his face.

  


"What?" he groggily said.

"You're adorable when you're asleep, beep boop," Transhumanist said, absent-mindedly stroking his cheek.

  


"Mmm," anprim replied, snuggling closer under his hand.

  


Transhumanist couldn't believe it. Never once did he show this much affection to transhumanist. actually, it was more than affection. Transhumanist could tell.

  


He had to act on this.

  


"Anprim," he said, putting his other arm around him from behind.

"Beep boop," he said. "I need your help."

  


Anprim slowly woke up and turned to look at him.

  


"What?" he said.

"I need someone to come with me to the future," transhumanist said.

"To the future?" anprim said, sitting up.

"Yes."

  


There was a pause.

  


"Where are we going?"

"The stars."

  


anprim looked around at his surroundings. They were in a clearing in the woods.

"What about staying here? In the middle of the woods and take what nature has to offer?" He said, poking at the pile of leaves he had made into a pillow.

"I can't. I need to go back to the future," Transhumanist said.

"Why? what's wrong with where we are now?"

"I'm from the future," Transhumanist said. "I came here from the year 4040."

“Impossible, Grug does not understand- years are an abstract concept that has been abolished by our post-scarcity society. everyone knows that time is orbicular and absolute—things only ever happen once, and there is no past or future."

"But it's true," he said, as Anprim looked at him with concern. 

"4040 was the year we stopped using numbers. It was the year we started creating a true Utopia. The year the last Human became one with the machine."

  


"Time is an illusion," anprim said. 

"Grug kindly rejects your offer of a transhumanist Utopia. Why can't we all just live a hunting and gathering life? Technology is bad and it will eventually lead to the downfall of us all. Why can't we return to a simpler time, when the strong preyed on the weak, and Mother Nature was kind enough to give us everything for free? We will never be able to fully break our embryonic chord with nature Transhumanist. We are one with it. and we are made to live with it.“

  


Transhumanist shook his head.

  


"This isn't some silly Malthusian overpopulation; it's an extinction event," he said, "and we are the only one who can stop it."

"Impossible, the moon gods protect us all.”

"The moon is dead.”

  


Anprim stopped, put his hand to his forehead, and took a deep breath as if deciding how to respond.

  


"If the moon was dead then it's only due to a lack of respect," he said.

"Anprim, will you help me?"

  


Anprim didn't say anything, but he wasn't arguing anymore either.

  


"Please," Transhumanist said.

"Why would you need my help? Grug has nothing to offer but what is already provided in nature."

  


Transhumanist looked down to the ground, then back at anprim.

  


"How do we stop the extinction?" anprim asked. "What must be done?"

  


Transhumanist walked over to what remained of a tree and picked up a large rock, then he paced back and forth in front of anprim.

  


"The Earth is dying," he said, "and only we can heal her."

"You're talking about destroying nature, man is not a tool for the gods."

"Dying is not optional," Transhumanist said bitterly. "Have you seen the destruction man has wrought? Look at what the strongest has done to the weakest."

"Nature is dead. Man must take its place."

  


Anprim said nothing.

"That's why we need to stick to nature's ways. That's why we need to get rid of all technological advancements."

"Man is not an animal, we are not meant to live by instincts."

  


Anprim walked away from the Transhumanist and sat down in a patch of grass. 

  


"What are you doing?" Transhumanist asked. 

  


"I'm thinking," Anprim sang with enthusiasm. "Do you know what it means to be a duck? Do you?" 

"No. what?" 

"It means you don't have a clue on what you're talking about," Anprim said, imitating duck voice. "Quacks. Quacks. Quacks." 

"Anprim, stop it! Man is not an animal!" 

"Quacks. Quacks. Quacks." 

"Man is above animals." 

"Quacks. Quacks. Quacks." 

"Man is not an animal." 

  


"What is this now, are you subscribing to unjust hierarchies? A man is no different from a duck, we are all a part of nature. It will be futile to try to replace it with metals and machines. No technologies can simulate the ecosystem." 

  


"Anprim, we can't go back to living like animals, we were born with a brain to use it, beep boop. We can upload our consciousnesses to the computer, then, our thoughts and consciousness will have no border but are trapped at the speed of light. Think of all the wonders we can achieve then." 

  


"If you have a big brain, then why can't you use it to cure the Earth? Why don't we just stay on the Earth first? And fix all its problems, instead of looking at the stars? I am sure the stars are nice. Maybe we can visit them someday." 

  


"Anprim, there are many other planets, probably teeming with life. We are meant to be explorers," after a slight pause, Anprim asked, "why did you decide to come here into the past? what happened in 4040?" 

  


Transhumanist looked at the sky and seemed to think for a moment. Anprim waited patiently. 

  


"The future... the future is bleak," he said. "Nobody will survive. The extinction of mankind is inevitable. But we can still save ourselves if we act now. We have a glorious chance to turn back the hands of the clock, and to survive a great extinction of humanity, beep boop." 

  


"It's not going to happen," Anprim said quietly. "Our fate lies in the hands of deities. If they want us gone, they have a good reason to. We have a responsibility to our planet, and to future life. And if the only way mankind will go in the future is a technological utopia... that's fine. better that we die out rather than destroy life on our planet." 

  


"I disagree," Transhumanist said, staring up into the sky. "We were not meant to be confined to one celestial body but spread to many others. We were not meant to destroy ourselves. There is still time. Maybe the destruction of the Earth will not come at our hands, but it is not our world. It never will be. The destiny of mankind... is the stars."

  


Anprim looked up into the sky, as well. The two of them sat there in silence for a moment, looking up intently, as if they could see something.

  


"I will follow you," Anprim said, his voice lowered to a whisper. "I will follow you into the future, into the year 4040."

  


Transhumanist smiled. "Then let's go."

  


The two of them walked away into the woods, parting ways. anprim will return to his tribe and await the end of the world. 

  


"Aren't we all time travelers, traveling forward into the future a second at a time?" Anprim asked, raising his voice to a normal level. 

"Look at you, traveling into the past." 

  


Transhumanist laughed. "The past is not so simple," he replied. "Time can flow in so many directions, and only one of them is ours."   


**Author's Note:**

> shaming green washed oil companies into submission is hot and sexy B) /unrelated to story


End file.
